Automated systems are used to assemble a variety of devices and structures. One type of system may include multiple robotic systems that are used to form an electrical connector, including a shell, a grommet, and electrical wires. For example, a robotic system may include an arm with an operative end that securely and precisely connects electrical wires to a grommet that connects to a shell.
In order to precisely and accurately form an electrical connector, the shell is securely mounted to a connector support. Typically, the connector support includes a base. A fixed support pedestal is integrally formed with the base and extends upwardly therefrom. The fixed support pedestal includes one or more unique retaining features that are configured to securely retain a specific type of connector shell having a defined size and shape. For example, the support pedestal may include an annular channel that is sized and shaped to receive a portion of a particular connector shell having a unique size and shape. As another example, the support pedestal may include a retaining channel that is sized and shaped to receive and retain a portion of a particular connector shell having a unique size and shape.
In general, a connector support includes a fixed, hard locating machined fixture that mates to a connector. For each different type of connector there is a specialized and unique connector support. A manufacturer of a wide variety of electrical connectors typically stores corresponding connector supports for each type of electrical connector. Moreover, each connector shell is typically manually secured to a support pedestal, such as through threading, keying, and/or the like. As can be appreciated, the process of assembling components may be expensive (in that a large number of separate and distinct connector supports are used and stored), and time and labor intensive (in that each connector shell is manually secured to a connector support).
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient automated system and method of assembling components, such as electrical connectors.